


Long drawn secrets

by Muted_galaxies_xo



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Deception, F/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_galaxies_xo/pseuds/Muted_galaxies_xo
Summary: Robin and starfire have been dating in secret for a few months now, It had been drilled into him since he started training with batman that attachments were a weakness. They manged to dance around the team with their interactions perfectly, well raven may have suspected something but she hadn't spoken up yet. This is threatened when a new underground organisation makes itself know, seeming to have an interest in starfires powers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Long drawn secrets

They should have both been asleep, it was far too late for them to be up. Yet here they found themselves. 

He had very little experience with actual medical supplies and yet here he found himself verbally guiding the girl on where to put the cotton wool ball on his arm. He hissed when the anti-septic liquid hit the especially deep cuts were, he'd have to grip the covers beneath him- there was no getting out of this, he had to clean his wounds out somehow. First time they had to do this she had her hand on his shoulder pushing down with some force to keep him in place, at least they had gotten better at this since then. 

"I think that ones the worse one" He said through slightly gritted teeth forcing some sort of smile whilst looking at her- he couldn't help but smile at her normally, the pain was not going to stop him from that

"I hope so" she replied, her English had improved in leaps and bounds since coming to earth 3 years ago, she still struggled on some types of phrases but now that was about it. She stepped back at looked at him before putting the cotton ball down on the bedside locker, near the bottle of ointment. 

She moved her red hair out of her face before picking up a fresh ball, dipping it in the liquid and going to start again. 

\---Earlier that night they got an alert of one of there rouges gallery making some sort of appearance in the town. 

Beast boy had complained about not getting to finish his pizza before raven had dragged him the collar, starfire was already heading towards the door leaving cyborg and robin trailing behind them. It hadn't been much- just the hive five, without jinx, robbing a museum. 

“Raven, beast boy go after mammoth, cyborg you take gizmo. Star you and i can go after hellcaster” 

Hell caster was jinx’s replacement, she seemed to get her power from some jewel she wore around her head- she wasn’t as powerful as jinx though making her not that high of a threat

They split off and the duo went down a hallway towards where she would be. The room was a back room where the magical artifacts were kept though it didn’t look like she was there yet. 

Starfire raised her arm creating a larger starbolt to shine around the room, mostly to check for some sort of magical trap they could get trapped in

Nothing, something wasn’t right though

Before he could say something, deep purple flashed in the before starfire hit the wall directly in front of her 

“Gotcha” 

He should have run to check that she was ok but he bigger things to actually worry about mainly the fact that hellcaster was actually there . 

He got out his staff,swinging it around in a circle before running at her,she was expecting every single one of his hits managing to block with her plasma shields. He chose to do a different type of move, kicking up at her chin which sent her back onto the floor. 

Gave him enough time to go over to starfire who had gotten herself up from the blast and was brushing off the broken glass

Ouch

He hadn’t seen the artifact on display that she had crashed into. He was just thankful her body could take much more damage than a regular person, she didn’t bleed from glass being in her skin turns out, it seemed to be more of an inconvenience to her more than anything

He walked up to her and pulled a piece out that had been sticking in her arm, she looked down at her arm about to say something when he found himself enveloped in some sort of purple force field and then getting risen up towards the top of the room 

Starfire responded by standing in some sort of offensive stance and shooting a starbolt at her before flying over to her shooting again before standing over her, having to stand on her arms to retrieve the jewel from her head. 

A crash behind her caught her attention

Robin groaned as he made contact with the floor, it wasn’t a huge fall but going straight onto glass was the part that seriously hurt. He pushed up on his arms to get himself up before turning to see starfire standing above him offering her hand

“Im fine go after hellcaster” 

She shook her head “I'm concerned more for you” she grabbed his hand and pulled him up attempting to brush the glass off of him “That hurts does it not?” she put her hands on his face attempting to focus her look

She was serious 

Sometimes caring to much was a bad thing 

But most of the time it was something he liked about her  
\--

That was one of the few times they didn't have to act like they weren't a thing- he didn't like the fact that he had to hide his feelings but at the same time he knew this was mainly for her own protection. It had been drilled into by batman that relationships are one of the most dangerous things in the life of a hero, something about how if any of those who they fought knew how he felt about someone it would put them in danger. He'd been told from a young age to avoid relationships if he could, hypicritical advice considering the fact that batman had flings with the alusive cat woman from time to time

He didn't question it when he first started being a hero becuase he assumed when he was old enough to have feeling like that he would understand

He half got it. 

He didn't want starfire to get hurt because of him, well more because she was with him but he was not all to happy at the fact that he couldn't publically hold her hand. Not even round the tower just because what if the titans make a joke about it around the wrong person.

She could easily handle herself, he knew that all to well, it was still just something that would sometimes keep him up at night. There had to be something that could make her weak

other than an awful nickname she got because of her species.

He looked up at her again, she had stepped away from him looking up and down at his arm before smiling. 

"Done" he asked raising his eyebrow at her

she nodded at him before going to sit down next to him,reaching into her pocket for something. She produced the jewel and put it in his hand "She won't be a bother, for a while at least" He moved a piece of her hair out of her face, he smiled at her again before crawling over slightly to wrap his arms around her. 

"The hive five get contracted, who hired them to be there though" 

starfire shrugged before leaning against him, putting her neck slightly on his shoulder.He put on his hands on her stomach whilst having the other hand resting on his bed. It was the quiet moments that they both seemed to like the most, they didn't have to worry about anyone finding them because the tow had the most secure rooms of the tower- no one really went in robins room anyway so it wasn't like they could get caught

Starfire clearly didn't like having to hide at points, it was something born mostly out of her not understanding why someone would be punished for what they love. It was a different type of upbringing that was clear between the two.

After a while starfire attempted to untangle herself, she had to wake up in her own room. she had to not be seen by the other titans, she couldn't be seen leaving his room in the early morning. She got arms reach away when robin reached out to grab her arm, tugging at her 

"Just a little longer"


End file.
